


A Snake in Heaven

by Lucy_Ferrier



Series: InfraRed [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blind Character, Don't copy to another site, M/M, blind!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Ferrier/pseuds/Lucy_Ferrier
Summary: an additional scene to "snake eyes" - bodyswap scene of crowley in heaven





	A Snake in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> hey so basically i wanted to add another scene *shrugs*
> 
> this can be read without reading snake eyes since it's not chronological, but it might make slightly less sense

It had been a long, _long _time since he’d been back to Heaven.

For those who had never seen inside the pristine white walls, it is important to take note of a few things;

  * Everything is cold, white, and empty;
  * Angels do not, or at least very rarely walk; they fly or, in more recent times at least, have developed a particular fondness for segways and hoverboards;
  * Additionally, angels don’t really touch anything in Heaven – there isn’t really much _to _touch

For Crowley this meant that Heaven was very, very dark and very, very cold – there were no heat signatures left from the footprints of passing angels, there was no heat radiating from furniture where anyone could have sat, or walls one might have brushed up against. It was inky black, but for the bright white beacons of light that were the angels themselves – if it were not for the fact that Heaven _was _in fact so empty, he would have been at a very real and serious risk of tripping.

As it was, Crowley was led, bound and gagged in Aziraphale’s corporation, into what he assumed must be the centre of a very large room – the voices echoed emptily in the vastness, and he suppressed a shiver; it was so very, _very_ cold.

_He had worried when Aziraphale had suggested the body switch that this would be it, this would be how the angel found out about his, ah… condition – he had taken steps to reassure himself, even prepared something to explain it all after they switched. Yet it hadn’t mattered; apparently, Crowley’s clunky vision had nothing to do with his corporeal eyes and was instead quite specific to himself. The demons down below were probably wondering right now at how they had never seen Crowley so co-ordinated before in their lives._

Crowley though? The actual Crowley, here, now in Heaven, is scared. In 6000 years of limited sight, he has _never _felt so blind before. The Earth is full of warmth and _life, _so much colour creating a heat map of every living and sun-touch object on the planet. The darkness makes Gabriel appear all the brighter, radiating a cruel and blinding light that feels nothing like the warmth Crowley recognises in Aziraphale. He can just barely make out the brutish twist of the Archangel’s snarl – _shut your stupid mouth and die already – _if he focuses hard enough, barely containing his own murderous glare. He’s never felt so demonic in his whole life – _how dare they, how dare they, how dare they, if they ever hurt him- _

He never thought he’d feel so _relieved _to step into the hellfire, the flames a familiar red-gold that matched every part of all the circles of Hell and returning to him Crowley’s much-needed warmth – he was a _snake, _there was only so much a human body could do to counter reptilian cold-bloodedness, even if it rarely affected him these days.

He couldn’t see their faces, but he didn’t need to. Crowley could taste their fear as he breathed hellfire across the room towards the angels. Good. With a bit of luck, they’d never come near Aziraphale ever again.

…

_“To the world…”_

Crowley can’t see his face, but he can hear the love that radiates from Aziraphale and it takes his breath away.

_And a nightingale sang in Berkley Square…_

The pair walk back to the bookshop relaxed and easy, and hand in hand.


End file.
